Another Way To View Writing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Danny has a book report that's stressing him out, Clockwork suggests the help of another ghost, but will Danny accept it? Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**Wow, it's been a long time since I've done a Danny Phantom story. :) This was requested by circusgoth13. Here you go, Amigo! :) Sorry it took me so long!**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Another Way To View Writing**

Danny was ready to call it a day. While there had been no ghosts that had shown up at the school, he had to deal with Dash again and homework. He had to write a book report and he groaned. "Mr. Lancer is really bringing in the big guns on this one," he said to Sam and Tucker.

"I know what you mean," Tucker said, looking weary. "How are we supposed to do a two-page book report that has to be no less than a thousand words and only use one book as a source?"

"I think Mr. Lancer is pushing for that because if we are able to do that, it would count as our final grade for English," Sam said.

Danny looked at the black-haired girl. "Still, don't you think he's kinda pushing the envelope a bit?" He asked.

"Maybe," she agreed. "Do you want to meet up at the Nasty Burger to take notes tomorrow?"

The boys agreed to that as they had to turn in the reports the next week, which would give them time to read the books they had chosen, but Danny just wanted to forget about the book report for that night.

The problem was, his brain wouldn't let him think about anything else but the book report and so he began reading the book, surprisingly finishing it in a few hours before pulling out some lined paper and trying to think of how to describe the book, scribbling down ideas and then scratching them out before crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it over his shoulder, groaning as he rubbed his head. Suddenly, a blue mist left his mouth and he jumped, falling out of his chair and hitting the floor. A bit dazed and now embarrassed because he knew some of the ghosts he fought mocked him about being weaker than them, he quickly rolled under his bed. "Going ghost!" He cried out as he transformed rapidly into his ghost form and invisibly flew upwards, turning visible and lashing out a punch that was caught by a purple-gloved hand, making the teenage boy's eyes widen before he saw Clockwork looking at him with a deadpan expression before an amused smile came to the Master of Time's face.

"Surely the hero of the Ghost Zone isn't defeated by a book report?"

At Clockwork's teasing words, Danny groaned. "I'm drawing a blank," he admitted honestly. "I couldn't even come up with a rough draft that was suitable enough to start with."

The purple-caped ghost hummed thoughtfully. "You are far too stressed, Daniel," he said. "Are you sure you retained the knowledge you gained from the book you chose for your book report?"

The boy nodded. "It's an interesting book," he admitted. "But you know me, Clockwork. I'm not a great student."

The Master of Time raised an eyebrow. "You are at school on time. You do your homework. You have been working to bring up your grades. Those are qualities of a good student," he said before seeing Danny try again to come up with an idea as to start the book report, but again drawing a blank and crumpling another paper and throwing it over his shoulder. Clockwork caught this one as it had been inadvertently aimed at him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Would you object to some help from a certain ghost?"

The teenager tiredly lifted his head. "Who?" He asked.

Smiling, the ghost scooped him up in his arms and teleported them to Ghostwriter's lair, entering and helping the boy to sit in a nearby chair before he looked at Ghostwriter, who nodded as Clockwork had already told him that Danny needed some help. As the time ghost disappeared, Danny lifted up his head to see Ghostwriter looking down at him.

Eyes widening, the boy went to get up, but stood up too fast and ended up tripping over his feet, falling to the floor and scrambling back as the author ghost tried to move closer to make sure the teenager was alright. "Danny? Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Danny scrambled backwards again, looking alarmed. "Don't!" He exclaimed. "I didn't…!"

Ghostwriter managed to catch the teenage boy and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Please keep quiet," he requested. "You'll attract other ghosts and I prefer to not have ghosts barging in my lair."

The black-haired boy decided that was worse than being stuck in the same lair as the author ghost and nodded, which made Ghostwriter release him. "Clockwork told me that this book report of yours was stressing you out," he said. "I'm willing to help you, if you'd like."

Danny shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good," he said politely.

Ghostwriter suddenly smirked. "Wrong answer," he said before smiled. "But…I'm feeling generous."

The boy blinked up at him before seeing the ghost reach for him with a smile that seemed to grow right when his sides were gently poked. A chuckle escaped his mouth and he went to back up, but Ghostwriter kneeled behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Unless you accept my offer, Danny, I'm going to tickle you," he said in a playful voice.

"What would you know about tickling?"

The fingers that began tickling his stomach proved that Ghostwriter did indeed know about tickling and because he was a writer and a fast typer with his keyboard, his fingers were very flexible and equally fast. "More than I believe you thought I did, ghost child," the ghost answered.

Danny laughed and quickly tried his invisibility, which would normally work, except Ghostwriter went for the teenage boy's weak spot, his stomach. This made Danny lose his concentration as he kept laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" He begged.

"Come on, ghost child," the older ghost tickling him to pieces said in a playful voice. "You can end the tickle torture if you accept my offer to help you. I can assure you that you'll get an A on that book report."

The half ghost/half human wasn't sure about accepting the bribe, but if Ghostwriter stopped tickling him, then he'd accept. Quickly, he managed to turn invisible and phase through the floor before popping up by the ghost's computers and leaning against the desk to catch his breath. "Danny, are you alright?" The other ghost asked.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Now then, what book did you read?"

For the next few days, Danny accepted Ghostwriter's help, writing down ideas and accepting the constructive criticism from the author ghost gratefully and by the time it was Saturday afternoon, the book report was finished and the hero halfa let out a groan. "I bet writing a book isn't as tough as a book report," he said before jumping with a giggle as fingers wiggled into his sides.

"Actually, writing a book isn't too easy," Ghostwriter admitted. "You have to come up with ideas from scratch whereas a book report, you already have the book."

Danny blinked. "Never thought about it that way," he admitted as he proofread his report. Ghostwriter glanced at it and nodded.

"This will get you a good final grade for sure," he said.

"I'll let you know what grade I get," the boy promised.

On Monday, he turned in his report and got it back on Tuesday, a big A at the top of the paper. Smiling, Danny took a quick look around to see his teacher was busy. "Mr. Lancer, may I be excused to use the restroom?" He asked.

His teacher looked thoughtful. "Yes, but please be quick about it. History will begin in about ten minutes," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Out in the hallway, Danny went invisible and took a quick detour to the computer room and snapped a picture of himself holding the test so that the A could be seen and he uploaded it to the computer, quickly sending it in an email to Ghostwriter. As soon as he got confirmation that it was sent, he quickly headed back to the classroom and slipped into his chair just as Mr. Lancer pulled out the history books and began the lecture. Danny suddenly saw a blue mist escape his mouth and he glanced around fast before he suddenly saw his pencil move just a little on his notebook. Glancing at his history book, he saw Ghostwriter's invisible face smiling at him and the ghost winked, indicating he had gotten the email before he gestured upward and Danny nodded. "Thank you," he said softly so only the invisible ghost heard him.

As the lesson continued, Danny made a mental note in the back of his mind to see if Ghostwriter would be willing to help him with some of his other subjects in the future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
